


Decisions

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: When Liam Dunbar makes a decision- you better consider that decision made. Even when the decision is to have sex with Theo.





	Decisions

When Liam Dunbar made a decision- you better consider that decision made. He was used to long lectures from his Mum, Step-Dad and Mason about how he never thought anything through before acting, but no one could say that Liam didn’t own every single decision he ever made.  
  
It was after another interrogation from Mason over the state of his relationship with Theo, that Liam made yet another snap decision- if he was going to be accused of fucking another boy- he may as well fuck another boy. As he stormed away from his best friend- Liam’s mind was set- he was going to have sex with Theo Raeken. 

  
  


Up until this point in time, all Liam had shared with Theo was a few shy and hurried kisses in dark corners. He had been grappling with an avalanche of feelings, his opinion of Theo had seemed to change overnight from ‘I’ll fight with you’ to ‘I’ll fight for you’ to ‘When you’re not around my day is ruined.’ He had waxed poetic on the phone until all the out of town pack members started dodging his calls, He’d sweet talked Miss Martin into letting Theo back at into school, and perhaps most significantly, he’d convinced both his parents and Theo that the only humane thing to do was to let Theo move into the spare room next to Liam’s.  
That’s where Liam went now; finding Theo sprawled shirtless across the bed, reading glasses on and book open in one hand. Liam took a moment standing in the doorway to think back on all the things he’d learned since Theo had moved it, before surging forward and launching himself forward. Landing with a thump on the bed, he scrambled up and before Theo had a chance to protest; Liam was in his lap, kissing him. Liam’s hands found Theo’s hair, and when he pulled back, Theo’s glasses were crooked and his pupils blown wide.  
  
“Well that’s one way to say ‘Hello.’” Theo said, not quite pulling off his trademark smirk with crooked glasses and kiss swollen lips “Not that I’m complaining, but where did that come from, Little Wolf?” Theo’s hands found the small of Liam’s back, rubbing up under the soft cotton of his t-shirt and meeting fever hot skin.  
Rather than explain, Liam further committed to his plan, this time using the fingers tangled in Theo’s hair to tip his head back, kissing along Theo’s jaw and down his neck. Letting his fangs drop as he grazed his teeth along Theo’s jugular, Liam felt a tightening in his pants as the boy beneath him shuddered but made no move to pull away.  
“Liam, what has gotten into you?” Theo said, voice deep and croaky with want. Liam continued to lay wet, open mouth kisses over Theo’s face  
“Well, I’m hoping by the end of the night- you.” Liam squeaked, aiming for sexy but coming up with inexperienced teenager. Suddenly he was pushed from Theo’s lap and onto the mattress. As he bounced on the mattress, he couldn’t help but notice Theo adjusting himself before he growled  
“Liam, you have all of 30 seconds to tell me what this is” he gestured between them. When Liam didn’t reply and instead focused on pile of Theo’s clean clothes his mum had left on the dresser. “Little wolf?” Theo flashed his eyes gold.  
  
This was enough to shock Liam to his senses. The feeling was the same when he woke up from one of his IED episodes, the flooding of shame and remorse. Theo hadn’t asked for this- his panicked brain searched for a memory of Theo initiated any of the contact they had shared so far. Coming up blank, Liam shook his head, he again scrambled across the room, he could hear Theo hot on his tail as he raced across the hall, trying the slam the door but being blocked by Theo. Again he retreated back, aiming for the safety of his bathroom. Making it there with Theo hot on his tails, suddenly his haven became his prison as Theo crowded him against the wall of the shower.  
"Liam- what’s the deal?” Theo growled, eyes glowing gold and fangs extended. Liam could feel the pricks of his claws where they dug into his arms.  
“Nothing Theo- I changed my mind” Liam couldn’t meet Theo’s eyes, but the older boy was having none of that. Pinning Liam to the wall with his hip and one arm, Theo used his now free hand to grip Liam’s chin and force it to meet his  
“Why did you start this then?” Theo snarled, rubbing his nose down Liam’s cheek “with no intention to finish it.” Theo punctuated his last statement with a hard grind of his hips. The wolf inside Liam howled with delight as The began peppering Liam’s neck with kisses “Come on Liam, tell me the truth- right now you reek – so many emotions I can barely pick them apart.” Theo’s next grind had Liam pushing him off and against the glass, pushing down his own sweat pants and tearing off his shirt before pulling the tap on the water mixer.  
  
Swears filled the room as the two boys were sprayed with water, first cold, then heating to the scolding temperature Theo preferred.  
“What the fuck Liam” Theo spat, water hitting his chest and running down to his sweatpants, making them cling  
“You can’t read chemo signals through the water.”’Liam said, almost to himself. Turning, Liam fiddled with the water- finding a milder temperature. When he turned back to Theo, he was just in time to see the chimera balling his wet sweatpants and throwing them onto the bath mat.  
“I have got to start thinking things through.” Liam said when he was met with a naked, wet Theo, still glaring at him with gold eyes. Shrugging and deciding that maybe it was too late to change now, he moved forward, kissing Theo again, his chest swelling when the Chimera let out a filthy moan. Liam pressed him back into the cool glass, grinning into the kiss when Theo hissed.  
  
They were a flurry of hands as Liam continued to grind his hips against Theo’s, the tiled walls of the bathroom making their gasps and moans echo. Liam felt on fire. Between the slick slide of his cock against Theo’s, the harsh pull of Theo’s hands in his hair, and the Chimera’s tongue in his mouth, Liam felt as though all his Christmases could come at once.  
“Li- Baby Wolf- what you said earlier” Theo had pulled back slightly, hands caressing Liam’s jaw. “How set on that suggestion were you?”  
“What, Theo? I don’t-“ Liam stumbled over the words  
“I want you” Theo said calmly, locking eyes with Liam “In me.”  
  
It was Liam’s turn to let his control slip. Pressing Theo hard into the wall of the shower, he growled in the other boy’s ear in a voice that Liam didn’t recognize as his own  
“We should get out of the shower.” Theo nodded in response, reaching blindly and hitting the tap, turning off the water. Gripping Theo’s hand, Liam stepped out of the shower, over his wet pants still on the floor. Throwing one towel at the Chimera, Liam did his best to dry himself off with a second towel, the whole while still holding onto Theo’s hand. Growing impatient, Liam dragged a still damp Theo out of the bathroom, pushing him down onto his bed.  
“How do we do this?” Liam said, standing over the boy sprawled across his bed, erection red and leaking onto his stomach. Liam would have been embarrassed at the sight if not for his own erection, jutting out towards the chimera.  
“You need lube- baby wolf- you’re gonna have to prepare me a bit” Theo said, glancing at Liam’s nightstand. Blushing bright red, Liam went to the night stand and pulled out the small bottle of lube he’d bought on a whim after their first kiss- caught up on the high of kissing a boy and not knowing where it would lead. Liam tossed the bottle to Theo, who caught it and raised his eyebrows.  
“Is this you telling me- yet again- to go fuck myself?” Theo smirked, handing the bottle back to Liam. “One finger to start, but I’ll need three.” he said with an obvious glance down. Liam blushed, opening the bottle and spreading something along his fingers. Shifting forward, he followed Theo as he shuffled back until his head was on Liam’s pillows. Meeting him with a heated kiss, Liam ghosted his hand down, gripping Theo and pumping his fist a couple of time before trailing his hand back, over balls before running over Theo’s opening.  
“You sure?” Liam asked, eyes wide with awe. Theo only nodded, eyes shut tight. It was all the encouragement Liam needed, using the noises Theo made to guide him forward. First one finger, then two, then three which had Theo arching off the bed.  
  
“Fuck- Liam- please?” Theo’s pupils were blown wide, his lips swollen from biting them. Liam took this as his moment as he picked up the lube again, spreading more over his length. Liam thought briefly back to Hayden. How she needed light touches and for him to go slow. He was halfway inside Theo, moving inch by inch, when Theo grabbed his hips, digging in his claws and pulled Liam’s hips forward.  
“I’m not a fucking girl, Liam” Theo snapped, gripping Liam’s neck with one hand, the other still digging into the flesh of his hip. “Don’t fucking hold back.” Liam sped up- not having the brain power in this moment to do anything but follow instruction.  
  
Speeding up the movement of his hips, Liam chased the feeling of heat surrounding him, leaning down to leave sloppy kisses over Theo’s face.  
Theo’s climax, his cock sandwiched between their chests, still damp from the shower and their sweat, was all it took to set Liam off. Swallowing each other’s gasps in open mouth kisses, Liam continued to thrust before stilling and pitching forward, Liam hid his face in Theo’s neck. With Theo squirming under him, Liam rolled to the side, leaning up on one arm to plant a loud kiss on Theo’s lips he rolled backwards, head hitting the pillows next to Theo’s.  
When Liam became game enough to open his eyes and look at Theo, love bites fading on his skin, hair messed and come drying on his skin, Liam started to laugh. In response, Theo rolled, gathering Liam in his arms and rolling him, curling his body against him.  
  
With Theo wrapped around him, Liam silently thanked Mason, his ancestors and every deity he could think of that he always followed through when he decided on something.

**Author's Note:**

> Why cant I stop writing Thiam fics????


End file.
